


Art : Letters from Disreputable Aunt Amalda

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Pirates, Sirens, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: Original work inspired by a request for Female Pirate/Mermaid, with suggestions of  mermaid saving the pirate from drowning, a sunset sea, and scary, siren-type mermaids.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredone27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/gifts).



> You can click the letters to see the full size versions, I could not work out how to display them in the Ao3 theme, sorry.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bunn/5531459/552986/552986_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bunn/5531459/552845/552845_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Amalda's clothes are inspired by the historical pirate, [Anne Bonny](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anne_Bonny). The siren-mermaids were inspired by the oil painting "Ulysses and the Sirens" by Herbert James Draper, in which the sirens appear to grow legs as they come up out of the sea, and also by this [Italian siren sculpture](http://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/210103), where the siren (as often in old representations) is shown with two tails.


End file.
